Skylights
by Akiria Nymph
Summary: Intrepid journalist Rose Soleie is on a mission; find the best story! Watch her slowly learn more and more about the underbelly of what makes Gotham tick, and get caught up in the drama of Gotham's biggest crime bosses...


The bright lights are blinding me. All of this were my fault, and everyone died because of me, all of my silly mistake.

I've had enough.

One month ago:

~Third person POV~

After two months of hard work and dedication within her job, Rose Soleie were able to buy a larger apartment than her one room old one in the slums of Gotham. It looked much better than the other one, and she was happy to be moving out of 'that dump' as she puts it, and into the more refined and most likely more filled with criminals, but fancier than the other side. She slowly walked in with a few items, and about 5 bags with clothes and other small items that she needed. She is a journalist working mostly through newspapers to give her opinion, or make a really controversial article for reads, that was what she was taught after all. She does like doing things that could put her in extreme danger, but she counts it off as 'something new', or a bucket list item, like meeting the Joker for a meeting (she did do that, and trust me, it did not end well.).]

She has what some people would call the 'enviable body', but she just took it as social norms of 2016, even if she was the body type everyone wanted with the infamous 'thigh gap'. Rose never thought much of her body, just stating that it's cosmetic, and won't help you in the future. There was one problem with Rose, her addiction to chocolate. When she was younger, she would scout her house for ANY traces of chocolate, she will still do that but on a lesser scale.

Rose grabbed her key from the landlord, whom decided to start shouting out 'Trump for president', which really got on her nerves, but she said nothing as to not annoy the landlord on the first day of living there. She quickly packed away her bags (a.k.a tossed them somewhere), and waited for the movers to take her bed and items up to her room. After they were finished, she lay down on her partially broken bed, and typed up the article based on her previous meeting with the Joker titled 'The big criminal?', and closed her old laptop.

Before she could even move, a wave of loud music blasted into her apartment, causing vibrations within her apartment. She was just about able to pick her new phone before it hit the wood flooring, but she fell over herself. At one point, Rose was very tempted to walk over there and ask to turn the music down, but she never bothered, it wasn't even bad music. It was the basic pop charts, and to its defence, it wasn't the worst thing Rose has ever heard. This lasted for about two hours before it ended, but then there were the drunkies outside of her apartment vomiting on the stairs, and everywhere that they could find quickly. She had to let in about 4 people to vomit in her sink, but some missed the mark and did it all over her bathroom floor, which she wanted to puke herself after she found the mess.

It was about 3AM when another wave of loud music hit her apartment, but it sounded more like a college party than the one before. Rose quickly woke up by the music, and splashed some water on herself in hopes of it waking her up. Her eyes were barely open, and the bags underneath them were clearly shown, and her hair looked worse with the top knot she put in has nearly fell out, but the hair tie has gotten stuck in her strawberry blonde hair. She took out the messed up top knot, and applied a thin coat of concealer to hide her dark circles. She realised that there's no point in going back to sleep at that point, so she changed into a copper red crop top with the words 'Yandere Love Club' on it, some black high waisted shorts and white converse.

It was a matter of time before my drunkies came to Rose's door asking to use her bathroom, and being the person Rose is, she let everyone in, but she quickly regretted her decision, as more than half of them puked somewhere else than the toilet, and Rose retched at those people who missed the toilet. She wanted to go and apologise for what was going on, wondering how anyone could put up with this for more than a day, or even a year. She looked outside of her door, and she saw lines for people's apartments, where the other tenants were having to give everyone access to their toilet, even the one that threw the party.

She heard her doorbell ring, and it didn't seem to be any of the drunkies from before, and by now, most of them left to the gas station nearby. Rose swung the door open, and it seemed to be one of the neighbors. She had caramel brown hair which was pretty messy, and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a look quite close to Rose's, but she was wearing a plain black crop top, and a brown bomber jacket.

'Sorry about them. They always throw these huge parties during this time of the year, you just kinda get used to it' she said to Rose, and held out a 'welcome' card that you would get from the local card shop, but it's the thought that counts.

'Really, why though? It's nothing really special around this time. My name's Rose if you wanted to know.'

'Hi Rose, I'm Emma, I'm from 2 doors down, the other side of 'them'. I don't know why they throw parties around here, maybe it's birthday season? I know when it's my birthday, I normally throw a huge party in a old warehouse so no-one pukes on the carpet in my apartment.'

'That's something to look into. I think I need to fully wake up now, see you later.' Rose closed the door, and returned to her work and reading through all of the Arkham files for a juicy story.


End file.
